Asi regresamos
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Por los festejos de un año mas desde que se estreno mi nuevo fic de DIGIMON: MI LADO OSCURO, Los antiguos elegidos regresan pero no como todos esperan, dolor, desesperacion, tristeza aun hay oscuridad en el corazon de alguno de los elegidos ¿Sera cierto?


ASI REGRESAMOS

Notas del Autor: Hola este fic es un proyecto que llevo en mi mente desde hace mas de medio año ya que este fic es un complemento del episodio de RECUERDOS DEL PASADO Y DOLOROSOS RECUERDOS DEL PASADO de mi fic de Digimon: LA REDENCIÓN DE LA LUZ. Así también festejo ya que el día 23 de septiembre cumple un año mas que inicie el mejor fic que tengo que es el de Digimon ya saben cual es... sí Digimon: Mi lado oscuro y como parte de su celebración estrenare este Fic el cual es un trabajo el cual aun esta inconcluso de mi Fic de Digimon: La redención de la luz aunque espero que les agrade...

Estos episodios no tendrán ningún personaje de Digimon original mas bien se enfocara a mis personajes originales los cuales aun tienen algo que contar, les dedico este episodio a todos los que han seguido mi fic.

CAP 01: CONSECUENCIAS 

Asuka miraba la puesta al sol del Digimundo por fin habían hablado con todos los elegidos sobre lo que les había pasado en el pasado, pero había algo que aun le preocupaba y era el hecho de que todos. En ese momento Jesús se acerca y la abraza, mientras que al oído le preguntaba- **¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Asuka?-**

Ella sin mirar a nada mas que el horizonte dice- **me preocupa que fallen y que paguen el precio que nosotros pagamos**- Jesús sonríe y la abraza con mas fuerza y dice- **no te preocupes ellos son fuertes y sabrán descubrir que fue lo que se fallo en el pasado.**

Asuka miraba como Tai y Kary estaban en el bosque uno sentado en la sombra de un árbol y la chica junto a el platicando como si su vida dependiera de eso, finalmente ambos se levantan y Kary se echa a correr y Tai empieza a correr detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla. Asuka al estar viendo esa escena recuerda el primer día de clases que tuvo en su escuela un año después de su aventura...

Flash back 1

Dos chicos corrían a la escuela no por que les hiciera tarde sino por que para el mas pequeño era una alegría volver a clases después de dos meses de estar de vacaciones en su casa.

Ambos personas, hermanos corrían el muchacho había crecido un poco su pelo aun seguía siendo igual de castaño y no cambiaba el corte mientras en cambio la chica, había cambiado demasiado su mirada tierna y dulce ahora era una mirada triste y opaca, su cabello se lo había cortado a la altura de los hombros, además aunque seguía siendo buena alumna era muy callada y reservada no tenia amigos y los pocos que tenia los fue perdiendo por su personalidad triste y melancólica.

-**Hermana que haces apúrate ya que quiero llegar-** decía Ikky con una sonrisa inusual en el

**-Esta bien hermano ya esta cerca la escuela tu sigue que yo te alcanzo-** decía Asuka en un tono muy triste y cansado, le era difícil venir a la escuela después de todo lo que sucedió hace casi un año, desde que ella había regresado. Tenia sueños sobre como regreso del Digimundo...

Flash back 2

Ella intentaba volver a ingresar a ese mundo ya que estaba preocupado por lo que le había sucedido a los demás, ya que cuando ella abrió los ojos vio que ambos estaban tirado en el bosque sus ropas estaba rasgadas, lo que mas le preocupo fue una herida que tenia su hermano que cruzaba desde el inicio de su pecho y llegaba a la altura de su estomago era como si una garra lo hubiera herido, ella oye gritos y ve a lo lejos una garra la cual ella toma y ve que se trata de un oso probablemente, ella se pregunta

-**Que paso, Jesús, Moemi, Ariel-** ella gritaba y no se escuchaba nada, entonces mira a su alrededor y ve que se encuentra en un peñasco algo profundo, lentamente Ikky abre los ojos y le pregunta-** hermano esta bien.**

El sonríe y dice-** si caímos por el peñasco, cuando un oso nos perseguía.**

Asuka por un momento se extraña y pregunta-** que dices Ikky, recuerda que hace un momento estábamos en el Digimundo y que después de... hay dios no recuerdo que paso.**

Ikky mira extrañado a su hermana y dice-** en serio hermana no comiste de esos hongos alucinógenos.**

Asuka molesta no dice nada era la primera vez que su hermano la tiraba de loca, ella mira al cielo y se da cuenta que es de noche, ella intenta levantarse y siente que su pierna le duele, ella la mira y se da cuenta que esta sangrando levemente.

Ella se quita su suéter totalmente y se lo coloca en el pecho de su hermano así para tratar de evitar que se desangre.

Finalmente llagan el equipo de rescate y ella descubre que solo había pasado unas horas de su desaparición y por eso nada de lo que decía de su aventura no podía justificarse, entonces ella decide guardarse esa aventura en su corazón y tratar de creer que esa aventura nunca existió y fue algo que se creo en su mente...

Fin del flash Back 2

**-Desde ese día me prometí olvidarme de eso, aunque me duela mucho hacerlo, pero es lo mejor para mi**- en ese momento se oye el timbre de la escuela y ella corre un poco para alcanzar a su hermano ya que el seguía igual de alegre y carismático, al parecer el no recordaba nada de lo que paso.

Finalmente entro a la escuela sabia que era su ultimo año en la escuela y que después pasaría a la secundaria, ella no se sentía mal ya que quería ir a una escuela en la cual no la conocieran,

Finalmente entra el profesor y se presenta, después de eso, el dice-** bueno alumnos ya me presente ahora quiero presentarles un nuevo alumno que estudiara este año con nosotros, favor de ser buenos con ella. **

En ese momento Asuka estaba sentada hasta al fondo del salón alejado de todo el grupo cuando ve que una niña vestida de uniforme de la escuela su pelo rubio a la altura de media espalda, Asuka levanta la mirada y ve que se trata de una persona parecida a Moemi, ella no podía entender que estaba pasando, en cambio la chica miro a todo el grupo y dice-** hola mi nombre es Moemi, me gusta mucho dibujar y cocinar, espero que seamos buenos amigos...**

Decía Moemi con una sonrisa natural era como si nada hubiera pasado con ella, todo el sufrimiento que le propicio Ariel en el Digimundo, pero por que ahora se estaba acordando del Digimundo esa sensación no le gustaba, en ese momento escucha al profesor que dice-** bueno jovencita te sentara a un lado de la señorita Asuka y espero que te adaptes rápidamente en el grupo.**

La chica se sienta a un lado de Asuka y esta medita lo sucedido, finalmente la clase comienza y la chica quiere hablar con ella, confirmar que ella estuvo en el Digimundo o algo así por el estilo pero no, la chica que se llama Moemi no había pasado nada de eso.

Finalmente llega la hora del descanso y ella sale tranquilamente cuando oye una conversación de una chica que tiene una hermana en el mismo grado en otro grupo-** sabes mi hermana me contó en una hora libre que tuvo que entro un nuevo chico en su grupo de pelo rubio, pero que es algo desagradable en carácter ya que es mas serio y tosco que nadie que ella haya conocido.**

Asuka levanta mas el odio sentía gran curiosidad por lo que sucedía pero no quería mal interpretar lo que sucede, finalmente ella siente que una mano en su hombro cuando se voltea ve que se trata de Moemi pero ella veía en su mirada algo distinto a la mirada que vio en la mañana era como si la mirara con una seriedad y una frialdad que le helaba los huesos. Finalmente Moemi dice con una voz seria- **¿quieres venir conmigo un momento, quiero que me enseñes la escuela?**

Asuka no entiende lo que sucede mas sin embargo ella presiente que nada saldrá bien ahora, pero no quiere huir tal vez si es una ilusión. Finalmente ambas chicas suben hasta el tejado de la escuela donde generalmente casi nadie sube, finalmente Moemi se gira y cachetea a Asuka salvajemente tirando al suelo y Asuka contesta- **por que me hace esto Moemi-**

**-Por traicionar mi amistad, por dejarme abandonada en aquel sitio cuando regresamos-** decía Moemi con lagrimas en los ojos y con una rabia infinita y sigue diciendo con un rencor muy profundo-** tu me prometiste que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaríamos juntas como amigas.**

En ese momento comprende que Moemi también había sufrido demasiado y que ella hubiera dado lo que fiera para estar con su amiga, finalmente Asuka dice-** perdóname, cuando regrese al mundo real regrese confundida, cansada desorientada, mi hermano Ikky no recuerda nada de lo que nos paso en el Digimundo, y yo me sentí sola.**

En ese momento Asuka empieza a llorar tanto como no lo había hecho, y ella continua diciendo-** he estado sola, tragándome mi orgullo por no poder decir nada de mi aventura, sin poder saber de ti, de Ariel y de Jesús; no saber si todo fue un sueño, o fue una realidad, no tener todos mi recuerdos completos, tratar de saber si ustedes fueron reales o eran parte de mi imaginación.**

Moemi se acerca a Asuka y le extiende se mano y la ayuda a levantarse, Moemi por primera vez le sonríe a Asuka y ve que esa sonrisa era sincera como si la anterior hubiera sido forzada, finalmente la chica dice**- yo, yo tengo que ir al psicólogo una vez por semana yo estoy enferma, tengo algo así como crisis emocionales muy fuertes, desde que regrese tengo continuamente esos ataques, cuando te vi pensé que tu eras la causante de esos ataque y por eso había decidido sacar todo mi rencor contigo.**

**-no te preocupes nadie me cree que estuve en el Digimundo, como no tengo pruebas para comprobarlo y además aunque este con todos ellos me siento algo triste y solitaria. Aunque este rodeada de todos me siento así-** dice Asuka con un tono melancólico.

Entonces Moemi la abraza y le dice- **perdóname no quise lastimarte**

**-NO te preocupes creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-** decía Asuka abrazando a su amiga, finalmente oyen que el receso ha terminado y ambas chicas deciden bajar a clase.

Fin del flash back 1

Lentamente Asuka se retira de la ventana cuando ve que de repente ve a Sora que se sienta en el árbol en donde Tai y Kary estaban y abre su diario para escribir cuando tiene un doloroso recuerdo el cual aun le hace sufrir mucho aun después de varios años ya que ella recuerda la primera vez volvió a encontrarse con Jesús después de un año de no sabe nada de él.

Flash Back 3

Llevaba un mes desde que Moemi y ellas se habían reencontrado, ambas habían quedado bajo la promesa de que nadie diría a nadie sobre el Digimundo. Pero algo le sucedía a Asuka y a Moemi aunque ellas se habían reconocido de inmediato, Asuka intentaba recordar la voz y la cara de Jesús y Ariel, lo mismo le pasaba a Moemi, era como si su mente se estuviera dedicando a borrarla.

Era el receso y ambas chicas habían decidido salir a almorzar pero a medio camino Moemi se le olvido sus medicamentos así que ella regresa al salón mientras que Asuka llega al árbol en que generalmente las dos almuerzan, es un árbol alejado de los demás de gran tronco grande y frondoso fácilmente ahí dos personas pueden estar ocultas detrás del tronco y nadie los vería; y generalmente los chicos de la escuela casi no pasan por ahí ya que dicen que ese árbol esta maldito.

Asuka se extraña ya que su amiga se había tardado demasiado, cuando oye que alguien se sienta en el otro lado del tronco del árbol ella piensa que se trata de Asuka pero oye que no hay ruido por un momento ella recuerda lo que dicen de ese árbol y ella se pone nerviosa, rápidamente se quita esas ideas y dice-** quien es el que esta ahí.**

No oye nada, se levanta y se gira alrededor del tronco y ve que nadie hay, ella siente que se llena de miedo y ella dice-** ¿Quién anda ahí?-**

Otra vez el silencio, cuando se estaba asustando en serio ella mira hacia arriba y ve una silueta la cual esta arriba pero como esta tan oculto no puede distinguir su silueta y ella le grita-** que haces ahí te vas a matar-**

La silueta no dice nada solo hace la seña que no diga nada, que se siente en donde estaba y que no diga nada. Ella se sienta finalmente y se dedica ver si llega su amiga. Entonces ella dice-** como te llamas.**

La silueta dice-** por el momento no te interesa mi nombre.**

Asuka molesta dice-** como que no te interesa tu nombre, claro que me interesa si te matas lo primero que vana decir es que por que no lo evite.**

La silueta empieza a reír y dice-** no te preocupes no me va a pasar nada.**

Asuka siente bien con esa persona pero le dice- **como pudiste subirte al árbol si solo sentí que te sentaste pero no escuche nada cuando lo subiste.**

La silueta sonríe y dice- **tengo mis trucos, dime que haces aquí tan sola**- Asuka se sienta y mira a su alrededor y dice- **solo esperando una amiga la cual apenas reencontré, pero creo que se esta tardando mucho.**

**-A que fue tu amiga- **

**-Fue por una medicinas que le recetaron el doctor-**

-**esta bien-** en ese momento Asuka siente curiosidad y dice-** por que te gusta estar ahí.**

Ella levanta la mirada y ve que la silueta ya no esta ahí y escucha su voz que ahora esta detrás del árbol y el le contesta-** será que me desagrada estar con la gente y por eso no quiero estar cerca de ella, todo es por mi aspecto.**

Poco a poco siente que la voz de esa silueta se le hace conocida y entonces empieza a hacer el esfuerzo ya que su voz suena agradable pero triste, finalmente ella intenta levantarse cuando oye que la otra silueta se levanta y dice- **no tiene caso.**

Ella trata de levantarse pero siente como si existiera una fuerza que lo evitara, entonces la silueta dice- **creo que lo mejor es que te olvides totalmente de mi Asuka.**

La chica se sorprende ya que nunca ella se presento, ella se levanta y gira rápidamente detrás del árbol y ve que una persona la cual camina lentamente hacia los salones, pero ella queda totalmente paralizada ya que ve que ese niño tiene una muleta en su mano derecha y que y que camina en dirección hacia la escuela.

Ella sin poder contener mas su emoción dice-** Jesús espera, eres tu.**

El chico dándole aun la espalda dice-** si soy yo o lo que queda de mi era eso.**

Ella se acerca y dice-** no te me acerque a mi Asuka, si no quieres que te cause daño**- ella se extraña por la actitud de Jesús y dice- **por que lo dice, yo te he extrañado mucho, solo quiero verte.**

**-No te agradara nada lo que veras-**

Ella se acerca lentamente y le toma del hombro, entonces el gira y ella queda totalmente impresionada por lo que ve, su cara esta cubierta por una enorme herida que deformaba su ojos derecho, pero lo que mas impresionaba era su mirada fría sin sentimiento humanos, llena de odio.

Ella al ver esa mirada solo cae de rodillas y no sabe como reaccionar y el se voltea con una rudeza en extremo y le suelta una cachetada tan dura que le dice-** maldita nunca vuelvas a tocarme.**

El con un acto de violencia la toma de uniforme la levanta un poco y la azota en el árbol, luego se da media vuelta y se retira, Asuka estaba en un estado de shock su mente solo divagaba que le había pasado a su Jesús.

Ella ve que se aleja y solo siente que sus ojos sueltan lagrimas pero no siente que esta llorando. Finalmente llega Moemi con una sonrisa. Moemi observaba a Asuka que estaba quieta viendo el paisaje, pero cuando se acerca mas ve que algo serio le paso a su amiga ya que ve que esta con la vista vidriosa. Ella desesperada se acerca y dice- **Asuka que te paso dime, respóndeme amiga.**

En ese momento a Moemi le estaba dando una crisis emocional ya que su amiga estaba como en estado catatonico algo le había hecho daño ella empieza a gritar que le ayudaran en medio de un mar de lagrima y en un tono desesperado que su amiga algo le había pasado...

Fin del Flash back 3

Continuara...

Notas del Autor: Hola este es el primer episodio de mi nuevo fic de Digimon, este fic tal vez no le lleguen los Reviews que me llegan en los otros ya que como este tiene personajes originales de mi fic y además creo que todos quieren saber mas de ellos ya que son los mas misteriosos de todo el fic, por eso decidí complementar el fic recordando como ellos regresaron, ya que no es el clásico retoro en donde todos regresan juntos sino mas bien es el retorno en donde algo salió mal. Bueno eso es todo y esperen mi segundo episodio que se llama: **Eres tu, Ariel**


End file.
